Forget Me Not
by Naya Zephronic
Summary: new girl at school means a new friend but she has a secert that can kill her and what's this got to do with Yami? R&R to find out!i stink at summarys! I'M REWRITING IT AMD MAKING IT LONGER! 1 & 2 DONE, LUFF ME!
1. so it starts

**FORGET ME NOT**

**I don't own YU-GI-HO!**

**/Yami to Yugi/**

**//Yugi to Yami//**

**I'll never for get you, 'cause I know you won't for get me.**

**~Naya**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**It was a normal day at Domino high except: **

**"Class we have a new student," the teacher seemed to have more enthusiasm of the 'new' student than any one else but that's what is expected, "please meet Kari Ruth." There was a mix of 'hi' and that 'whatever' look that all the popular kids always have, as Kari bowed politely, her long brown hair fell over her shoulders.**

**"Take a seat next to Yugi..."**

**"You can't miss him, he's the only one with overly jelled hair!" some random kid, in the front row, called out and about haft the class joined in his laughter. Yugi started to blush.**

**"Now, I'll have none of that!" in that instance the whole class was absolutely quit as the teacher wrote out the detention (N/A: you know that eerie silence that gives some people the creeps, like me?).**

**Kari took her seat next to Yugi. "Sorry about that."**

**"Its okay I always get pick on 'cause my hair style, but do _you_ think that it's weird?" Yugi being the modest guy he is replied with that adorable smile that makes most girls heart melt.**

**Kari shook her head. "I can see you any other way, you look cute." **

**       Yugi's cheeks where turning red again. "Thanks." Her brown eyes sparkled with delight.**

**       Turning their attention back to the teacher, nothing else was said.**

**LUNCH TIME!!!!!!!!!!!**

**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^**

**Yugi and Joey are walking to the lunching area (N/A: no, ya think?).**

**"'ay Yug' ya meet the new girl?"**

**"Well, ya."**

**       "What ya think of her?"**

**       "She's nice, but she's so quite... like she doesn't want any one to notice her." Yugi seemed vary distance.**

**       "Kari don't have any friends dose she?"**

**       "Doesn't, and no." Joey just mumbled some thing about grammar police.**

**       "Hay guys what's up?" a boy with long strangely white hair came up from behind the pair.**

**       "Ho, hi Bakura me and Joey where just talking about Kari."**

**       "Yugi..." Joey was grinning evilly.**

**       "What?" Yugi was obviously confused.**

**       "You said 'me and Joey' but it's 'Joey and I'" he continued and still had the 'evil' grin.**

**       "Now who's the grammar police?" Yugi mumbled almost to himself. Suddenly he spoke up "Bakura have you talked to her?"**

**       "Yes, in fact I have, I just got done speaking to her." Bakura replied matter-of-factly (Cute! ^^ sorry, I talk too much.). "I offered to sit with her at lunch; I didn't want to leave to leave her alone, or make her fell unwanted."**

**       "Can...I come?" Yugi asked timidly.**

**/What's the matter Yugi? /**

**       //Well really it's none of my business and if he wanted my company he would've asked, that's all. //**

**       /.../**

**       //Yami?//**

**       /...Your friends are staring at you.../ and with that Yugi was slapped back in to reality (A/N: literally! ^^).**

**       "What was that for?!?!?!" he yelled clutching his burning cheek.**

**       "Hum" It was Tea (A/N: EVILLLLLLLLL! DIE TEA DIE!!!!!!*Takes **

**Yami B's flamethrower and destroys image of Tea* Evil has been vanquished! ^^). "It's rude to stare Yugi"**

**       Yugi started to blush if you could tell "Ho, sorry..." he said as Kari suddenly appeared next to Bakura.**

**       "Tea, Joey this is Kari." Bakura, who is usually shy, announced to all his friends.**

**       "Hi." Kari's voice was soft like it wasn't meant to be used; it was easy to see she was nervous.**

**       "So Ki," Joey said. "You like Duel Monsters? Can I call ya Ki?"**

**       "Yes to both" and with that that they sat down and talked.**

**       "What type of monsters do you use?" Yugi ask wanting to continue his favorite subject of all.**

**       "Mostly Dragons, but I also have things like winged beasts." She answered.**

**       "Sounds almost like Mai." Joey said bluntly.**

**       "Not exactly," Kari said sounding vary professional. "But I think we had part of the same idea in mind when we made our decks."**

**       "_Alright,_ enough talk lets duel _now_" Joey declared pointing striate at Kari.**

**       "Okay, but don't go easy on me, I'm stronger than I look." The decks where shuffled, hands where drawn and the duel began. (A/N: Kari's deck is mine, witch isn't as dragon based as I would like.*cries*)**

**       "Let's duel." **

**       "Ladies first, if you don't mined."  Kari said. "I place one card face down and summon _Guardian of the Throne Room_.**

**G.o.t.T.R.**

**[Machine/light]**

**Atk/1650 Def/1600**

****** (four stars)**

**"Umm, we're playing with tributes right?" Joey asked.**

**       'Yes and eight thousand life points a peace." She answered calmly.**

**       "Okay then, I play ****_Axe Raider in attack mode!"_  
  
******

**Axe Raider**

**[Warrior/Earth]  
Atk/1700 Def/1150******

********

**"Alright,****_ Axe Raider attack _****the **_Guardian of the Throne Room_****!****

**       "Activate _Enchanted Javelin_." Kari declared flipping over her face down card.**

**Enchanted Javelin**

**[Trap card]**

**_When your opponent's monster attacks, increase your life points by the attacking monster's ATK points._******

**Life points**

**Kari: 9650 Joey: 8000**

**"Wow," Joey said. "I'm gonna have to watch my self around you."**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**YAY finally chap done!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow first I don't put a note at the top then I do the disclaimer fast! Well I guess that was made up when I kept butting in the story sorry bout that, I was hyper.  As you can see I made this longer, I'm now going to work on the second chapter so hang on, kay? ^_^**

**There is a real girl named Kari Ruth I met her and she let me bower her name. So thanks again even though I know your not reading this...ok any thing else? *Rotes through box of dumb ideas* ya, it's lonely over here so pick some one I can torture- TALK! Talk to 'Kay? Thanks **

**~Naya **


	2. now we know

**RE-WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1ONE**

**Naya: Chappy two *dose dance* ok the lucky person that I get to have fun with is *drum roll* Y. Bakura! **

**YB: help.**

**Naya: I just remembered something.**

**Y.B.: that this fic sucks and you where supposed to delete any reminisce of it and never damage someone's sanity with this junk again?**

**Naya: ummm, no.******

**Y.B: than what?**

**Naya: Tristan didn't say anything last chappy**

**Y.B.: ho, well, explain...**

**Naya: umm, forget Ryou said his name 'cause he absent?**

**Y.B.: - -' good enough.**

**Naya: I have an extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra special guest *drum roll* THE LADY PICHU*STAR!!!!!!!!!!! *Arouser voice* Pichu*star come on down!**

**Y.B.: *pounding head on support beam***

**Naya: Dis is one of my bestest friends on fanfic! Ho ya, ya don't have to say "The Lady".**

**Pichu*star: what about Yami B.?**

**Naya: Ummm, nope he has to say the WHOLE thing^^**

**Y.B.: what, no I'm calling her-*Naya whacks him over the head with cinder block*-the lady Pichu*star... T_T ooowwwyy that hart.**

**Naya: Pichu will you do the honors?**

**Pichu*star: We do not own YU-GI-HO or else Naya would make Ryou the main character and much more insane things that would not even be mechanic in the show. And I wont even mention what I would do^^.**

**Naya: perfect now you get a Christmas gift what do you want more than any thing else in the world?**

**Pichu*star: Own all anime!**

**Naya: besides that.**

**Pichu*Star: umm... ... ... ... **

**Naya: well while you're thinking of it, Yabaku start the fic.**

**Y.B.: No**

**Naya: * threatens with cinder block ***

**Y.B.: ok, ok *snaps finger ***

**/Yami to Yugi/**

**//Yugi to Yami// **

**"Specking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**[Me]**

**~~~~Time passing~~~**

**------In or leaving Yami's soul room-------**

***~***

**Life points:**

**Kari: 9650 Joey: 8000**

**Cards:**

**Kari: none**

**Joey: ****_Axe Raider_**

**_[Warrior/Earth]  
Atk/1700 Def/1150_**

**"My turn!" Kari said happily. "I place one card face down and summon _7 colored fish to destroy the _Axe Raider._"___**

**Life points**

**k.: 9650 J.:7900**

**_i_****_ don't have any monster cards in my hand… put I do have…_**** Joey thought, than placing a card on the field. "_Scapegoat _GO!"**

**_Scapegoat_**

**_[Magic Card]_**

****

**"_Magic Drain!_"******

**_Magic Drain_**

**_[Trap/quick play card]_**

**_You can activate this card when you're a opponent activates a Magic Card. If you're opponent cannot immediately discard 1 magic card from his/her had negate the activation of the Magic card and destroy it._**

**"What?" Joey asked stupidly.**

**"Can you discard a Magic card from your hand?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Read." Kari said simply holding up the Magic Drain card.**

**"Oh," Joey blinked. "Aren't you taking this duel a little seriously?"**

**"I thought I'd get a good show from the second place finalist at duelist kingdom." Just then the bell rang. "Next class… we'll have to finish this later okay Joey?" Kari asked cleaning up her cards.**

**"Ya, sure."******

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**It's been one week since Kari first came to school, but her friends have noticed that she has been out for most of it. So through the careful posses of elimination Yugi was elected to ask her why when she came in, if she showed at all.**

**"Ay, Yug' ya think she'll come?"**

**"I don't know Joe, I really don't know..." Yugi was vary worried about what was happening and he feared that it was worse than Kari was letting on.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yami rooted through piles of Papyrus scrolls in search of something.**

**'I know there has to be some thing here about her!'**

**Suddenly he stopped looking and flopped his back on the cold floor, stinging where his skin meat it.**

**_'I know I seen her before, but where? Yes, _****_Egypt_****_ I know but every thing from my life there is so hazy, I can remember where!'_**

**Jumping back up, he preceded his search. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Yug', there she is!" Kari miraculously walked through the class and took her seat next to Yugi, but before he could ask why she was gone so long the late bell rang and the teacher spoke up.**

**"Alright class, saddle down, saddle down. Cut the chitchat. You have a math placement test today and-" he was interrupted by the groans on the word 'test' "AS, I was saying the placement test will determent if you stay here with me, or got to Ms. Cnatura."[how the heck did I come up with that?]**

**"I guess dis would've been a good day for ya ta say home ha, Ki?" Joey whispered.**

**"Mr. Wheeler [I hate it when teachers call you by your last name!], if you don't mined, I already know you will be staying with me so lets stay on the right foot- IF that is alright with you." at least half the class busted out laughing.**

**Joey turned that o' so popular shade of crimson red.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**About half way through the test Kari began to wheeze uncontrollably. The teacher was going to send her to the clinic when, she black out and fell out of the chair.**

**Yugi immediately sprang up. "She's barly breathing! Whe have to get her to a doctor right  away!"**

**Silently Joey pick Kari up and ran out the door. Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Bakura were fight behind him.**

****

****

**_The ties that bind_**

****

**_The bond that brakes_**

****

**_And the friends that will stick by your side_**

****

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Naya: the end of the early September!**

**Y.B: well that was stupid.**

**Naya: *star go bye, bye...**

**Y.B: because you're a baka and this story stinks, she can bear to talk to you because her sanity has been torn away forever?**

**Naya: No, she went to go think of her present and open the ones under the tree, that all.**

**Yabaku****: oh... ... ... This story still stinks!**

**Naya: 'way to ruin the Christmas spirit...**

**Y.B: I'm not christen,**

**Naya: but **I **am! So happy holidays peoples and don't let an evil sprite dampen yours! And R&R!**

**Y.B: rest and relaxation?**

**Naya: No, read and review, but that too! ^^**


	3. apology note

Readers of Forget Me Not,  
  
I am vary sorry for not updating this fic. But I have an Emanuel excuse...ok, my brother offered to transfer all my date on my computer (we have two ones for my mom home office) to a 450-magaherd drive and said that it will only take a week (he lives in California by the way). Well my computer seams to have gotten damage on the way over and know he's trying to recover the hard-drive. And the fact that I'm moving to a new house isn't helping ether --'  
  
And now I know some one out there is going to ask 'why don't you use your mom's computer?' simple as I have stated this computer is for my mom home office and she dose not want my 'junk' cluttering up her database, so this is about as far as I'm getting to updating the story. I have a small up set, about March 5 all this will be straiten out.until then my loyal readers, until then.  
  
~Naya 


End file.
